


Just a fairy tale.

by Bi_Fox



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Romance, Songfic, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Fox/pseuds/Bi_Fox
Summary: The world may disapprove But my world is only you.





	Just a fairy tale.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just a Fairy Tale (English Edition)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326106) by [Bi_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Fox/pseuds/Bi_Fox), [Celinejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinejaneway/pseuds/Celinejaneway)



> Простите. Это получилось ужасно, но я люблю этих двоих.

Когда мать Джейн рассказывала ей о соулмейтах, она считала это сказкой. Попыткой отвлечь маленькую дочь от болезни ее мамы, но получалось, откровенно, плохо. Писк приборов, множество трубок, стойкий запах лекарств и до рези в глазах белые стены не настраивали на непринужденный разговор. Джейн безумно хотелось сбежать из этого места, чтобы не видеть усталые глаза матери, под которыми давно залегли тени, и не слышать ее хриплого, тяжёлого дыхания.   
  
Но ещё больше Слоан хотелось побыть рядом с ней ещё немного. Даже в этом ужасном месте. Поэтому Джейн, как самая послушная девочка, слушала. О маленьких цветах, что прорастут прямо из твоего тела, когда ты встретишь родственную душу. О том, что это невероятно редкое явление и большинство не находят соулмейтов, заводя семью с другими людьми. Мать говорила, что их соседи, Коллинзы, соулмейты, и она не видела никого, кто был бы более счастлив вместе, чем они.   
"Сказки" - думала Слоан, нервно тебя край белого одеяла - "Цветы растут из тела? Сказки. На земле _семь миллиардов_ людей, как найти того, кто предназначен тебе? Сказки. Коллинзы лишь исключение из правил. Зачем гнаться за малюсеньким шансом найти соулмейта, если люди счастливы и без них? Сказки.". Но что-то внутри Джейн цеплялось за эти истории.   
  


_Our lives are stories, waiting to be told_  
In search of silver linings, we discovered gold  
And judgement taught us that our hearts were wrong  
But they're the ones that we'll look down upon

  
  
Джейн было 13 и она старалась не думать об этом. Но ее соседи, похоже, _действительно_ были счастливы. Однажды она набралась смелости и спросила их об этом, _невежливо_ , корила она себя, но любопытство не давало ей покоя. Она вспоминала, с каким взглядом ее мать рассказывала ей о них. Те не злились, лишь улыбались, вспоминая, как из ладони появлялись первые маленькие ромашки, хотя знакомы они были уже некоторое время, и как неловко спрашивали друг друга о цветах. Их рассказ действительно походил на сказку. И Джейн, почему-то, стала верить чуть больше.  
  
Джейн было 20. И за все время работы в "Скарлетт", только один из сотрудников нашел соулмейта. Какой-то парень из юридического говорил об этом по телефону, пока они спускались на пару этажей ниже, но Джейн стояла слишком близко, чтобы не услышать. И казалось бы, вот он, ещё один пример сбывшейся сказки, но девушка все ещё недостаточно верит в чудеса. Парень, между тем, выходит из лифта, оставляя Джейн и маленький синий лепесток наедине.  
  


_The rules say our emotions don't comply_  
But we'll defy the rules until we die  
So let's be sinners to be saints  
And let's be winners by mistake

  
  
* * *  
  
В сотый раз ругая внезапно появившуюся аллергию на невесть что, Слоан быстрым шагам заходит в туалет и, встав напротив раковины с большим, во всю стену, зеркалом, нервно закатывает рукав белой рубашки, чтобы проверить, появилась ли сильная сыпь. Ее нет. Но из под кожи, возле сгиба локтя прорастает маленький бледно-розовый цветок. Роза, замечает Джейн, прежде чем ее накрывает волной паники. **Какого черта?** Девушка ойкает, отрывая цветок и больно колит подушечки пальцев шипами.  
  


_The world may disapprove_  
But my world is only you  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me  
You showed me feelings I've never felt before

  
  
Подруги, которым он поспешила рассказать, первые пару минут радостно визжали и подпрыгивали. Разумеется их первым предложением было пойти к Райану и рассказать ему. И ведь точно, _кто_ , если не Деккер? Джейн раздражённо вырывает очередную розу, так не вовремя показавшуюся из-под ворота и недовольно шипит. Коллинзы не говорили, что это будет больно. Никто не говорил.  
  
Но когда Джейн, нервно заикаясь, спрашивает Райана об этом, неловко протягивая усыпанные розами и кровоподтёками руки к нему, он только отрицательно качает головой. Он говорит о том, что она - не его соулмейт, Деккер неуклюже поворачивается вокруг себя чуть расставив руки, как бы показывая, что на его теле нет ни одного ростка. Он останавливается и тут же улыбается Джейн, говоря, что это пройдет и они смогут быть вместе. Но Слоан отказывает ему. _Ей, черт возьми, 20. И она хочет верить сказкам_.  
  
Джейн покупает больше закрытой одежды и пластырей. Но от своего решения не отступает.  
  


_We're making enemies, knocking on the devil's door_  
But how can you expect me not to eat,  
When the forbidden fruit tastes so sweet?  
So let's be sinners to be saints  


  
* * *  
  
Когда Саттон называет ее психом, Слоан не сразу понимает о чем она. Подруга лишь качает головой и закатывает глаза,   
когда указывает на длинные рукава кофты Джейн и говорит, что в офисе, несмотря на кондиционеры стоит невыносимая жара. Рабочий день закончился около часа назад, но Его-Величество-Трамп ужинает за углом и протестующие заполонили собой всю улицу. Полицейские извиняются и оцепляют здание, объясняя, что не могут выпустить людей из здания, пока президент не уедет. Их офис оказался "счастливчиком". Во всем здании, кроме "Скарлетт", людей не осталось. В самом офисе людей мало, но прохладней от этого не становится.  
  
Джейн измученно роняет голову на стол и что-то мычит, молясь всем известным богам, пока Саттон смеётся.  
  
\- У вас _двоих_ что, кровь на несколько градусов холоднее человеческой?  
  
\- _Что?_ \- резким движением подняв голову, Джейн смотрит, на кого указывает подруга. Жаклин. В пиджаке и закрытом брючном костюме. В чуть ли не тридцатиградусную жару. **Какого черта?** Сердце Джейн пропускает удар, а сама девушка снова роняет голову на стол, думая о том, что этого не может быть. Позже она просит Жаклин поговорить наедине, но, похоже, сегодня не ее день. Даже сейчас женщина слишком занята.  
  


_Our hearts are too ruthless to break  
Let's start fires for heavens sake_

  
  
Время течет невероятно медленно, и когда к тем, кто остался на работе, заглядывает полицейский и говорит о том, что здание снова открыто и можно идти домой, Джейн уже похожа на бочку пороха. Одно неверное движение и взрыв обеспечен. Девушка устало прикрывает глаза. _"Спасибо, Трамп, блять, большое."_  
  
Офис пустеет с невероятной скоростью и когда Джейн уже собирается сделать шаг внутрь лифта, чтобы проводить Кейт и Саттон, Жаклин окликает ее и просит девушек проехаться без Слоан. Джейн закусывает губу и медленно поворачивается к Жаклин, собирая всю свою храбрость. Они стоят у лестницы, единственной хоть немного освещенной части этого этажа и Жаклин может слышать рваное дыхание Джейн.  
  
Редактор делает первый шаг, подступах чуть ближе и склоняет голову, заглядывая девушке в глаза. "Что случилось?" остаётся висеть в воздухе, когда нервы Джейн рвутся. Невыносимо медленно она закатывает рукав кофты, приподнимая правую руку. У кисти, прямиком из вены растет роза, которую девушка ещё не успела вырвать.   
  


_So let's be sinners to be saints_  
And let's be winners by mistake  
The world may disapprove  
But my world is only you

  
  
Цветок дрожит. _Нет, дрожат руки_. Джейн уже хотела взять свою правую руку левой, чтобы унять дрожь, но Жаклин опережает ее. Пальцами ведёт по руке, на секунду прикасаясь к стеблю и дальше, обводя еле заметные синяки - следы уничтоженных цветов. Жаклин шумно выдыхает, когда возвращает свой взгляд на лицо девушки.  
Райтер позволяет себе дерзость - отводит ворот рубашки начальницы, и, кажется, перестает дышать. На ее ключице _точно такая же роза._ Губы у Жаклин на удивление мягкие, а обнимать Джейн, оказывается, очень приятно.  
  
 _Джейн Слоан 20 и она верит в сказки_.  
  


_And if we're sinners then_  
It feels like heaven  
To me...  
And if we're sinners then it feels like heaven to me


End file.
